Strawberry Tea's Romance
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Strawberry itu adalah buah cinta karena itu aku ingin mempersembahkan strawberry itu padamu saat aku menyatakan cinta untukmu…dengan harapan agar persahabatan kita tak pernah berakhir sekalipun kau menolakku…karena cinta kita yang sangat dalam untuk satu sama lain…. Aku berharap sekalipun kau menolakku aku bisa tetap jadi sahabatmu, hyung... A KyuMin fic.


Summary: Strawberry itu adalah buah cinta karena itu aku ingin mempersembahkan strawberry itu padamu saat aku menyatakan cinta untukmu…dengan harapan agar persahabatan kita tak pernah berakhir sekalipun kau menolakku…karena cinta kita yang sangat dalam untuk satu sama lain…. A KyuMin fic.

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena ini adalah fic pertama aku. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya). Dan fic ini sudah saya publish di FB pribadi saya dengan pairing WooGyu INFINITE so tolong jangan bilang kalau aku memplagiat fic itu, oke?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, dengan matahari yang bersinar cukup cerah untuk menerangi langit dan dunia di bawahnya, meski beberapa awan yang terbang mengapung di langit cukup memberikan kesejukan dari sinar matahari yang terlalu menyengat, memberikan kesan bahagia, fun, dan damai. Sinar matahari itu menerangi segalanya, memberikan energi positif untuk segalanya, termasuk pada sebuah café yang cukup besar.

Café dengan plang "Super Junior café" di atasnya.

Café itu sekilas terlihat biasa saja tapi jika kau memasukinya kau akan merasakan aura dan atmosfer yang berbeda. Café itu lumayan luas, dengan jendela-jendela kaca besar dipasang memenuhi dinding, memberikan kehangatan sinar matahari yang cukup hangat bagi siapapun yang memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela, meski tentu dengan AC yang dipasang dalam ruangan café itu kesejukan juga terasa bagi siapapun yang memasukinya. Sofa-sofa besar dan kursi-kursi juga ditata dengan strategis untuk memastikan kenyamanan para pelanggan di sana sebaik mungkin dan yang paling penting…makanan minuman yang enak, pelayanan yang baik, dan para pelayang yang ramah dan murah senyum memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapapun yang mendatangi café itu, membuat café itu cukup populer dan selalu ramai pengunjung.

Meski sekarang senyum manis yang biasanya tersungging di bibir para pelayan itu tidak tersungging di bibir seorang _namja_ tampan yang memakai baju pelayan café Super Junior itu. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu hanya memasang wajah kosong, matanya terus terfokus ke satu arah, tidak sekalipun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedaritadi dipandanginya.

Pandangan kosong _namja_ tampan itu membuat temannya, seorang _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat bernama Lee Donghae, menghentikan pekerjaannya mengelap _counter_ di hadapannya dan mendatangi _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu. Matanya ikut melihat pandangan _namja_ tampan itu dan tersenyum saat dia melihat objek yang terus dipandang _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

"Kau memandanginya lagi, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum manis. "Memandangi kelinci besarmu itu lagi?"

Ya, objek yang dipandang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat tua yang sedang asyik membaca buku di tangannya sambil sesekali menghirup _es coffee_ dari gelas di sebelahnya atau memainkan potongan _cheesecake_ di garpunya sebelum menyuapkan _cake_ itu ke mulutnya yang merah. Mata kelinci _namja_ manis itu tidak sekalipun teralih dari halaman-halaman buku di tangannya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir _namja_ manis itu, menambah kecantikan dan kemanisan _namja_ manis itu di mata Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis yang sangat ditunggu kedatangannya di café itu setiap harinya. _Namja_ manis yang disukainya.

Ya, bukan rahasia lagi bagi siapapun yang bekerja di saat _shift_ siang di café ini kalau Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu setiap harinya mulai dari saat _namja_ manis itu datang ke café hingga pergi keluar dari café. Eh, kalian bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu nama Sungmin? Tentu saja dia tahu, bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah teman sekelas Donghae, seniornya di sekolahnya, dan juga sahabat baik namja bermata kelinci itu jadi tentu saja dia bisa tahu nama _namja_ manis itu. Bisa dibilang _namja_ tampan itu sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang Sungmin karena mereka sangat akrab. Dia tahu pelajaran favorit Sungmin, musik kesukaan Sungmin, hobi Sungmin, makanan dan minuman favorit Sungmin, bahkan dia berani bertaruh mungkin dia juga mengetahui hal-hal remeh yang bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak menyadarinya

Dan satu hal yang paling disyukuri Kyuhyun adalah kenyataan kalau Sungmin sangat menyukai café ini dan selalu datang ke Super Junior café ini setiap harinya setiap pulang sekolah untuk bersantai sejenak, bertepatan dengan mulainya shift part time Kyuhyun di café itu sehingga tidak jarang Kyuhyunlah yang selalu kebagian tugas untuk menerima pesanan namja manis itu setiap harinya, meski Kyuhyun toh tahu kalau setiap kali Sungmin datang ke café ini dia pasti akan memesan _ice coffee_ dan kue apapun yang dia buat di cafe, karena Sungmin selalu berkata dengan senyum manis kalau dia suka sekali dengan semua kue buatan Kyuhyun, kalau baginya kue buatan Kyuhyun adalah yang terlezat.

Dia bersyukur Tuhan menjadikan dia sahabat Sungmin. Dia berterima kasih karena Sungmin selalu mau mempercayainya, menyayanginya, dan akrab dengannya. Dia bahagia karena Sungmin datang padanya kalau dia sedih, tersenyum manis saat bersamanya, bersikap manja padanya…dia suka kenyataan kalau dia adalah seorang sahabat baik dari Lee Sungmin, seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin selain orangtua dan keluarga _namja_ manis itu sendiri.

Tapi di saat yang sama dia tidak suka itu…. Dia tidak suka hanya menjadi sahabat baik _namja_ manis itu. Sahabat…ada batasan tertentu yang membatasi apa yang bisa dia lakukan dan katakan pada Sungmin dengan status 'sahabat' itu, tidak peduli betapapun dekatnya dia dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin batasan itu ada….

Karena satu hal yang paling penting dalam persahabatan adalah…kau tidak bisa mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Sahabat bukanlah kekasih, tak peduli seberapapun dekatnya, sekali kau dianggap sebagai sahabat tak akan pernah ada perasaan romantis untukmu. Sahabat adalah teman berbagi segalanya, senang dan sedih, kecuali rasa cinta tapi kekasih…adalah tempatmu berbagi segalanya termasuk cinta….

Dan Kyuhyun menginginkan rasa cinta itu dari Sungmin….

Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai…atau mungkin bahkan mencintai namja manis itu. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Yang dia tahu hanyalah entah sejak kapan sosok Sungmin menjadi lebih istimewa di matanya. Entah sejak kapan senyum manis Sungmin sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Entah sejak kapan genggaman tangan Sungmin saat _namja_ manis itu menggandeng tangannya sanggup membuat wajahnya memanas, dan entah sejak kapan sikap manja _namja_ manis itu padanya sanggup membuatnya merasa aneh. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari kalau dia benar-benar menyukai _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin meletakkan garpu di tangannya di piring _cheesecake_nya yang kini kosong sebelum memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya dan berdiri dari kursi yang sedaritadi didudukinya. Sadar kalau Sungmin akan segera pulang, Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah kasir, bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang tiba di depan kasir. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun sembari mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Terima kasih untu _cheesecake_nya, Kyunnie, enak sekali," kata Sungmin sambil menjilat bibirnya, membuat jantung Kyuhyun sedikit berdegup kencang melihat _gesture innocent_ (tapi imut) itu. "Aku pulang duluan, oke? Bekerjalah dengan baik tapi ingat jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dan mencium pipi _namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu sebelum kembali tersenyum manis dan berjalan keluar café, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membatu di tempat sambil mengusap pipinya yang kini bersemu merah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Donghae sambil tertawa melihat kondisi rekan kerjanya itu. "Mumpung sekarang dia masih belum punya _namjachingu_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Lagipula kalian kan bersahabat baik kurasa Sungmin-_hyung_ juga pasti akan maklum kalau kau mengatakan kau menyukainya orang bilang wajar kalau sahabat baik menjadi kekasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Sahabat baik itulah masalahnya…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan diri di _counter_ café di hadapannya. "Memang orang bilang wajar kalau sahabat baik menjadi kekasih tapi kekasih yang menjadi sahabat baik…itu hampir tidak mungkin, hyung. Aku tidak mau…Sungmin-_hyung_ menjauhiku dan membenciku kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, terutama kalau dia ternyata menolakku."

Ya, sekonyol apapun ketakutannya sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa ketakutannya sekarang sangat beralasan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau Sungmin menjauhinya. Meski dia menginginkan lebih, dia tidak mau kehilangan apa pun yang sudah dia miliki dengan Sungmin. Orang bilang rasa sakit yang paling hebat di dunia ini adalah mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu tapi bagi Kyuhyun rasa sakit yang paling hebat adalah…kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, yang dulunya begitu dekat…hanya karena kau memberikan rasa cinta itu kesempatan untuk membuatnya kehilangan segalanya, hingga orang yang kau cintai terus menjauh hingga tak pernah terjangkau lagi. Haruskah dia mengambil resiko kehilangan sahabat baiknya untuk sebuah rasa cinta yang mungkin tidak terbalas?

"Semua orang memiliki ketakutan itu Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Donghae sambil mengusap bahu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja tampan berambut hitam itu. "Semua orang takut untuk menyatakan cinta karena takut akan ditolak. Semua orang takut mengambil resiko karena takut untuk terluka. Tapi…kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan Kyuhyun-_ah_. Dan…aku tidak tahu menurutmu tapi menurutku…lebih baik kau menyesal sekarang daripada kau menyesal nanti saat kau melihat Sungmin-_hyung_ berbahagia dengan orang lain selain dirimu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam tapi pikirannya memikirkan perkataan Donghae.

Ya…siapkah dia melihat Sungmin berbahagia dengan orang lain selain dirinya hanya karena dia takut kehilangan Sungmin? Tidakkah dengan tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin dia sudah membuat sakit dirinya? Dan dengan perasaan sukanya pada Sungmin yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya tidakkah suatu hari nanti akan tiba hari di mana dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura bersikap sebagai seorang sahabat pada Sungmin dan menjauhi _namja_ manis itu untuk menjaga hatinya sendiri? Bukankah menyatakan atau tidak menyatakan perasaannya dia akan tetap kehilangan Sungmin suatu hari nanti? Kalau begitu…bukankah lebih baik dia kehilangan Sungmin tanpa penyesalan daripada kehilangan Sungmin dengan penyesalan yang bertumpuk karena kepengecutannya sendiri?

"Sungmin-_hyung_ itu kuat dan baik Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Donghae sambil memandang _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya itu. "Aku tidak merasa dia akan menjauhimu hanya karena kau menyukainya, meskipun dia tak menyukaimu sekalipun. Lagipula meskipun dia menolakmu setidaknya kau tidak akan punya penyesalan karena kau sudah menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini membebanimu." Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum tersenyum. "Mungkin kata-kataku ini kejam tapi…kalau kau hidup dalam penyesalan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain Kyuhyun-_ah_. Karena cinta yang didasarkan dari kekecewaan dan bukan ketulusan hati…hanyalah sebuah pelarian."

Kyuhyun tetap diam sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya…kau benar Donghae-_hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat itu. "Dan aku…tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan."

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sungmin menghela napas saat dia menarik pintu Super Junior café dan berjalan memasuki café itu. Begitu masuk dia langsung disambut dengan senyum manis Henry, adik kelasnya di sekolah. "Halo, Sungmin-_hyung_~Kyuhyun-_hyung_ sedang membantu Ryeowook-_hyung_ memanggang strawberry _cake_ kesukaanmu di dapur jadi _just wait for it_~" katanya sambil mendorong Sungmin ke meja yang selalu diduduki oleh namja manis berambut cokelat itu. "Aku akan bilang pada Kyuhyun-_hyung_ kalau kau sudah datang," katanya lagi sebelum berlalu dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kursinya.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan mengambil buku di tasnya dan mulai membacanya. Matanya mulai menelusuri baris demi baris kata-kata di lembaran bukunya itu saat tiba-tiba saja bau strawberry menyapa hidungnya. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau sekarang Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah baki berisi sepiring strawberry _cake_ dan sebuah gelas berisi…_ice strawberry tea_? Kyuhyun segera meletakkan piring dan gelas itu di hadapan Sungmin sebelum tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati, _hyung_…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin memandang gelas di hadapannya dengan bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun memberinya _strawberry tea_? Tidak, dia bukannya tidak suka _strawberry tea,_ hanya saja…bukankah Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia selalu memesan _ice coffee_ di sini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengubah pesanannya? Dia pun segera memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa…_strawberry tea_?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup saat dia mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, matanya menghindari tatapan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin yakin kalau _namja_ tampan itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya.

"Itu…" Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan serius. "_Hyung_, kau tahu makna buat strawberry?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Buah strawberry sering disebut sebagai buah cinta karena bentuknya seperti hati, warnanya yang merah, dan rasanya yang segar. Buah itu juga disebut sebagai lambang dewi cinta pada zaman Yunani kuno dan aku percaya…dengan sebutan itu. Aku sangat percaya kalau strawberry akan memberikan rasa yang berbeda saat kau menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau suka dan aku ingin menyatakan cintaku dengan buah itu di dalamnya. Aku ingin mempersembahkan makanan terbaik yang bisa kubuat dengan tanganku dengan strawberry di dalamnya pada orang yang kusuka." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. "Aku menyukaimu, hyung…bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku mencintaimu…dalam arti yang romantis."

Sungmin langsung terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun…menyukainya? Ada satu sisi hati Sungmin yang mengira kalau Kyuhyun bercanda tapi tatapan serius dan semburat merah pudar di pipi Kyuhyun membuktikan pada Sungmin kalau _namja_ tampan itu tidak berbohong.

"Aku…tidak memaksa _hyung_ untuk menerima perasaanku," kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Hanya saja aku ingin…meski kau menolakku sekalipun kita tetap bisa bersahabat baik, _hyung_…. Seandainya aku tidak bisa menjadi _namjachingu_mu setidaknya aku…ingin tetap menjadi sahabat baikmu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan, _hyung_…silakan menikmati makananmu," katanya sebelum pergi dengan cepat ke arah dapur.

Membuatnya tidak menyadari semburat merah di pipi Sungmin dan senyuman manis di wajah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu….

* * *

Di dapur….

"Ah~_babo_ Kyuhyun kenapa kau malah pergi sebelum Sungmin-_hyung_ menjawab pernyataanku? Terkesan sekali kan kalau aku takut mendengar jawaban Sungmin-_hyung_?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil sibuk mengupas apel di tangannya. "Tapi…tapi kalau aku diam di sana sampai Sungmin-_hyung_ menjawab pernyataanku aku akan terkesan memaksa Sungmin-_hyung_ untuk menjawabnya sesegera mungkin dan itu akan membuatnya tak nyaman jadi…yang kulakukan tidak salah juga tapi…meninggalkannya begitu saja juga kesannya tidak baik…." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Ah~apa yang harus kulakukan~" katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan monolognya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Henry berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan wajah datar. "Kalau kau tak punya pekerjaan, segera bantu melayani pelanggan di café Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah pulang kok," kata _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Eh? Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedikit terselip rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun karena hari ini Sungmin pulang jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya, apalagi besok hari minggu, yang berarti Sungmin akan lebih lama di café ini daripada hari sekolah lainnya. Apa _namja_ manis itu begitu tak nyaman berada di café setelah pernyataan cintanya hingga dia tak mau berlama-lama di sini?

"_Ne_, dia baru saja pulang," kata Henry sebelum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan meraba-raba saku apron hitam yang dipakainya. "Dia memberikan ini untukmu, _hyung_," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi.

Kyuhyun menerima kertas yang diberikan Henry dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takut. Apa isi surat ini adalah penolakan Sungmin untuknya? Apa _namja_ manis itu merasa tak enak hati menolaknya langsung dan akhirnya malah menulis surat untuk menolaknya. Kyuhyun segera membuka surat itu dan melihat tulisan rapi Sungmin di sana. Matanya menelusuri kata demi kata di surat pendek itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lebar sebelum membaca surat itu sekali lagi, meski kali ini dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Perasaan hangat yang membahagiakan…dan sanggup membuatnya tersenyum senang selama bekerja di café itu sepanjang hari.

_Sejujurnya pernyataan cintamu…mendadak sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukaiku tapi…aku tersanjung dan aku bersedia untuk mencoba menjadikanmu namjachinguku. _

_Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnie. Nado saranghae ^^_

_Well…besok jemput aku di rumah jam 10 tepat, tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin pergi kencan ke Seoul Land atau Lotte Park? Kemanapun yang kau mau…pastikan kencan kita akan menyenangkan ^^_

_With Love _

_Lee Sungmin_

_p.s: Strawberry tea dan Strawberry Shortcakemu sangat enak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat menyukainya ^^_

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hore~satu fic KyuMin lagi berhasil dipublish~dan saya udah bilang kalau pairing asli fic ini sebenarnya WooGyu INFINITE dan aslinya Woohyun-oppa itu ahli masak ga kayak Kyuhyun-oppa jadi tolong jangan protes dengan keOOCan yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun-oppa bisa bikin kue (saya sebenarnya gay akin kue itu bakal sukses di tangan Kyuhyun-oppa wong bikin ramen yang gampang aja gagal apalagi kue yang susah…-digamparKyuhyun-). Kenapa aku jadikan fic ini fic KyuMin couple? Karena menurut aku WooGyu couple dan KyuMin couple itu mirip, uke manis tapi tegas dan seme keren tapi kekanakan -PLAK- dan aku pikir...karena di sini Super Junior couple lebih dikenal dan disukai dari Infinite couple aku harap lebih banyak orang yang menikmati dan senang dengan fic ini kalau aku menjadikannya KyuMin couple karena semakin banyak orang yang menikmati fic aku dan senang membacanya, aku sebagai author juga bahagia **

**Dan maaf~banget kalau fic ini maksa. Aku sedikit bingung juga gabungin alur fic ini jadinya terasa maksa tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa menikmati fic ini meski mungkin romancenya terasa maksa. Sekali lagi maaf ya~ -bungkuk- **

**Oke, terakhir...bisakah saya meminta review dari para readers sekalian, terutama para KyuMin shipper, seperti biasanya? Aku mau minta pendapat kalian soal fic ini, boleh kan? Jadi tolong review ya para Kyumin shipper dan readers sekalian~karena bagi aku, review itu membuatku bersemangat untuk terus menulis! Aku menunggu review kalian!**


End file.
